¿Amor? ¿Eso se come?
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: Lucy explica a sus amigos que es el Día de San Valentín a sus compañeros del gremio, ¿qué pasará cuando quieran regalar chocolates? ¿y qué tiene les dará de regalo Mira? Este es mi regalo de San Valentín para ustedes :3 Oneshoot


Hola hermosos lectores! Feliz día de San Valentín (un poquito atrasado…) como regalo de mi parte para ustedes les doy esta cortita historia que espero que les guste :3

Empezamos!

¿Amor? ¿Eso se come?

Era un día muy especial en Magnolia. Las personas caminaban con juntos por las calles disfrutando de la compañía del otro, compartiendo chocolates y muchas cosas más para demostrarse el cariño que se tenían.

Pero todo era muy diferente en el gremio más famoso de Fiore, que lo único que hacían era tener un día normal como si nada pasara, claro que normal pero al estilo Fairy Tail.

Una rubia se ubicaba en la barra charlando con Mira sobre lo contenta que se encontraba, ya que uno de sus días favoritos del año había llegado. –Mira, ¿te gusta el día de San Valentín?- Mirajane solo la miró confundida a lo que Lucy reaccionó sorprendida- ¡¿No sabes que es el día de San Valentín?!-

Al escuchar San Valentín, todos los miembros del gremio se fueron acercando a la conversación por el repentino interés que despertó el tema. – ¿Nadie en el gremio sabe sobre este día?- Lucy suspiró pesado – Se los explicaré- Todos se sentaron en el suelo como si fueran los alumnos y Lucy la maestra que les iba a contar una fascinante historia.

-Verán, el día de San Valentín es una celebración principalmente en la que las parejas de enamorados expresan su amor y cariño mutuamente. Se regalan flores, chocolates, cartas de amor o cosas para entregarle su corazón a la persona que quieren,- Las chicas del gremio se mostraron aún más interesadas con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros, mientras que los chicos mostraban confusión y desinterés total.

-O sea que si alguien me regala chocolates, ¡¿me voy a comer el corazón de la persona?!- Preguntó alarmado el Dragneel

-Eso es canibalismo- dijo serio Gray

-¡Comerse a alguien no es de hombres!- Gritó Elfman

-Juvia le daría su corazón, Gray-sama- El chico la miró aterrado

-Obviamente Lu-chan habla en sentido figurado, tontos- Levy explicó, a lo que los chicos respondieron con un "AAAHHHHH" en señal de haber entendido.

-¡En ese caso, a Juvia le gustaría preparar chocolate para alguien en especial!- dijo esta con las manos en sus mejillas mirando a Gray, el cual se sonrojó.

-Sería lindo que alguien me regalara flores…- dijo Levy mientras observaba a Gajeel se reojo

-¡Charles! ¡Yo te regalaré mil pescados!- Gritó Happy con emoción

Lucy se levantó de su asiento y con un puño en alto dijo – ¡Es uno de los días para pasar con las personas que uno quiere, esa es la razón por la cual hoy, yo quiero estar con todos ustedes!- Todos en el gremio la miraron confundida

-Pero Lucy, todos los días estamos jun- dijo Natsu

-¡Eso no importa, porque hoy es especial!- lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios. –Ahora hay que decorar este lugar que no tiene el espíritu del Día del amor-

-Creí que era el Día de San Valentín- dijo Happy burlándose de ella.

-¡ES LO MISMO!- Respondió enojada Lucy

Las chicas pronto se pusieron a decorar el lugar con corazones y flores. Algunas se pusieron a cocinar chocolates con el fin de regalárselos a los integrantes de Fairy Tale.

Erza iba recorriendo el gremio asegurándose de que todos ayudaran en la preparación del evento, y el que no ayudara lo castigarían con "eso", ya que ella también se había entusiasmado con la idea.

**UN RATO MÁS TARDE**

Ya habían preparado todo, solo faltaba… ¿nada? Lucy se quitó el sudor de su frente y felicitó a todos por su buen trabajo. Los magos todavía estaban algo confundidos ya que todas las chicas estaban con cajitas de chocolates frente a ellos.

-¡A INTERCAMBIAR REGALOS!- Gritó la pelirroja como si de una guerra se tratara.

-¿INTERCAMBIAR?- Se preguntaron todos.

Las chicas comenzaron a avanzar hacia los chicos, con el fin de entregarles los dulces que habían preparado.

Levy corría hacía Jet y Droy para darle una cajita de chocolates a cada uno por su amistad, pero también guardaba con ella una cajita un poco más sofisticada para darle a cierto Dragon Slayer de Hierro, que en este momento no hacía más que discutir con Natsu por quien sabe que.

Wendy se había tomado el trabajo de repartirles a todos unos caramelos en forma de corazón que había preparado, mientras que Erza se escabullía a la salida con una carta de amor, que pronto terminaría en las manos de Jellal Fernandez.

Una peliazul buscaba desesperada por todas partes a cierto pelinegro que había desaparecido hace nos minutos (no tenía la intención de permitir que alguna rival del amor le regalara chocolates a su Gray-Sama). Se deprimió cuando después de buscar por todo el gremio, el mago de hielo seguía sin aparecer. –Tal vez Gray-Sama fue a ver a otra chica para darle chocolates- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-Juvia irá a dar un paseo al parque- y así es como salió a pasear.

**MIENTRASTANTO EN UNA JOYERÍA**

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTA ESTÚPIDA PULSERA SALE TAN CARA?!- Golpeó el mostrador furioso

-¡S-señor! La pulsera vale mucho por ser de edición limitada- decía asustado el vendedor

-¡ME IMPORTA UN NATSU QUE SEA DE EDICIÓN LIMITADA!- Dicho esto salió de la joyería dándole un golpe a la puerta. Al haberse enterado de lo que significaba el día de San Valentín, Gray, había decidido dejar su ego de lado y agradecerle a Juvia deforma correcta por todo lo que ella había hecho por él. (Además y por alguna razón, no iba a dejar que Lyon se le acercara en el día de los enamorados)

Había querido comprarle una pulsera muy hermosa que vio en una vidriera, pero al preguntar el precio, casi le da un ataque. Él no tenía dinero suficiente, NADIE LO TENÍA! Le iba a regalar una carta y la pulsera, pero ahora solo quedaba la carta.

Decepcionado de no poder agradecerle a su amiga de forma correcta, empezó a caminar por la ciudad. –Iré al parque frente al lago, eso me tranquilizará- suspiró.

**EN EL GREMIO**

-(Vamos Levy, tu puedes)- Se animaba mentalmente. Estaba tan nerviosa. Ella nunca se había puesto así por hablar con Gajeel, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? –(¡Vamos Levy!)- se dijo una vez más dando un paso, pero algo se interpuso en su camino, o mejor dicho alguien.

-Hey, Enana, ¿qué te pasa? Hace un rato que estás aquí parada sin hacer nada- ¡Era Gajeel!

-E-ehh…yo…- el se acercó a mi rostro poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-¿Estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar. Tomé aire y sin pensarlo más estiré mis brazos entregándole los chocolates.

-¡ESTO ES PARA TI!- Dije totalmente avergonzada. El la agarró con un leve sonrojo (que no pasé por alto) y me agradeció. Justo cuando le ofrecí una sonrisa, un flash nos interrumpió el momento.

-¡MIRA!- Gritamos los dos. Mirajane nos había tomado una foto en el momento en el que Gajeel agarró los chocolates.

-Jeje, este va a seer mi regalo de San Valentín para todos, solo esperen- sonrió dulce – Ya tengo fotos de todos, solo me faltan Natsu y Lucy y Gray y Juvia- Ahora su sonrisa se volvió aterradora. Mientras desaparecía del gremio.

**EN EL PARQUE **

Juvia caminaba viendo a las parejas que pasaban a su alrededor. –(Que envidia. A Juvia le gustaría estar así con Gray-sama…)- pensó.

Siguió caminando hasta ver a una persona conocida, que se encontraba sentada observando el agua. Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó.

-Gray-Sama…-

-Lo siento. No te voy a poder agradecer por todo lo que haz hecho por mí de la manera que te mereces- Juvia estaba completamente confundida. "¿_de la forma que me merezco?"_

-Te quería agradecer con una pulsera que vi, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarla, así que solo te podré dar esta carta- él me extendió un sobre azul. Al abrirlo encontré un papel con forma de corazón con algo escrito:

_Juvia,_

_Gracias por pasar todos estos años junto a mí, fueron muy divertidos. Sé que hay veces que no soy el más amable, pero eso no significa que no te aprecie._

Observé a Gray-sama que apartó la mirada con un sonrojo. Me pareció tan dulce, puse una delicada sonrisa en mi rostro y continué leyendo.

_Todavía recuerdo tos los momentos que vivimos juntos tanto en el gremio como en misiones, y debo admitir que disfruto mucho cada momento que estoy contigo, ya que haz llegado a ser una de las personas más especiales en mi vida. Me encanta cuando me llamas "Gray-Sama", cuando me recibes como a ninguno cuando llego al gremio, o cuando me espías por todos lados para asegurarte de que me encuentro bien._

_Y aunque no sé que es lo que cruza por tu cabecita cuando llamas "rival del amor" a cualquiera que se me acerca, quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi._

_Feliz Día de San Valentín, _

_Gray Fullbuster_

Al terminar de leer la carta me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos sonrojados a más no poder. Me abalancé sobre él y lo envolví en un abrazo.

-Gray-Sama, usted no tiene que comprarle nada a Juvia. Ella es feliz con el solo hecho de tenerlo a su lado todos los días- Él seguía sin reaccionar.- Y si de verdad le pidiera algo, me gustaría que fuera algo hecho por usted, como esta carta-

Gray me separó suave y me pidió que le entregara mi mano. Yo hice lo que me pidió. Fui sintiendo algo frío en mi muñeca que se iba formando y cuando finalmente me soltó, noté una hermosa pulsera de hielo que había hecho con su magia. Me emocioné tanto que lo volví a abrazar dándole los chocolates que había preparado solo para él. Gray-sama se separó un poco de mi, pero sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Nos fuimos acercando de apoco, cada vez estábamos más cerca. Podía sentir su cálido aliento rozar mi rostro. Estaba a punto de cumplir mi sueño, besar a Gray-Sama, cuando de repente un flash nos hizo golpearnos las cabezas.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y divisamos a Mira-San con una cámara y una sonrisa de emoción.

-¡QUE LINDOS! Gray no sabía que eras tan romántico. Ahora solo faltan Natsu y Lucy.- Dijo feliz mientras se iba feliz

Volteé a ver a Gray-Sama, estaba totalmente avergonzado. Así que lo tomé de la mano y le ofrecí una dulce pero tímida sonrisa, la cual él me devolvió y así fuimos al gremio.

**EN EL GREMIO**

¡Diablos! Gajeel obtuvo primero sus chocolates. Perdí la apuesta, ahora seré su esclavo por dos días. Noté a Lucy que venía corriendo hacia mi con una caja en forma de corazón en sus manos.

-Natsu!- Se paró frente a mi- Ten esto es para ti- tomé la caja con chocolates y le agradecí- Oye… ¿Te dan d-dado otros c-chocolates…?- La miré y le sonreí sensualmente a lo que ella se sonrojó

-¿Por qué? ¿Celosa?-

-¡C-claro que no!-

-No importa porque aunque me hubiesen dado, yo solo quería tu corazón de chocolate- Se sonrojó más. De repente sentimos como alguien nos tomó una foto

-¡MIRA!-

Ella rió divertida y nos juntó a todos para ver un video- ¡Ahora este es mi regalo de San Valentín para ustedes!- Apretó el botón de play y todos nos quedamos asombrados de ver que era un video de todas las fotos que Mira había sacado en este día del amor.

**FIN**

¿Qué les pareció? Esta historia es mi regalo atrasadito de San Valentín para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado :3

Recuerden que también subí la segunda parte de mi otro fic: ¿Niñero?

Un saludo enorme,

Gruvia_naruhina


End file.
